


Fall From Grace

by cucakecody



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucakecody/pseuds/cucakecody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem detailing the similarities between the Winchesters and the Angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall From Grace

There were three little angels  
who got along so well,  
‘til one day Daddy came back  
and took away their fun

He said they were better  
and that the angels should love them,  
Luc refused and started causing trouble  
And Mike had to go and stop him

Daddy told the oldest  
to throw his brother down,  
so that he could see  
the humans shouldn’t drown

The youngest got scared  
that he would be next,  
so he ran away in fear  
that he would end up the same

Luc thought they were weird  
so he found a little girl,  
Lilith was her name  
and she became his weapon

He made her happy  
but he took her soul,  
Lilith was no longer sappy  
She was a demon, and she was happy

Dad saw what happened  
and knew it had to stop,  
so he told his son Mike  
to put Luc down

Luc was locked up  
and he felt betrayed,  
so he needed to escape  
he needed a little boy king

and then some kid  
who he’d never seen before,  
popped up on his radar  
as Sam the boy king

Luc called down a demon  
into the pit where he had been thrown,  
he looked at the demon Az  
and said: Fetch my boy king

Az found the boy,  
a baby at the time,  
he got rid of Mommy  
and taught the boy how to be a legend

Az finally reported  
that the boy king was ready,  
so they broke all the seals  
and let him walk free

He went up to Sammy  
and gave him all he wanted,  
but poor ‘ol Sammy  
gave in to the devil

The war raged on  
brother against brother,  
the world bursting in flames  
‘til only one could stand

The eldest son stood,  
appalled at what he’d done,  
his brother lay at his feet  
his last breath long gone

He lay over his brother  
Wishing he stopped when he had the chance,  
but wasn’t he the good son?  
shouldn’t he feel proud?

He did what Father told him  
he never asked a question,  
he never wondered why they had to fight  
he did as he was told

But who wants to be good  
If you lose what you hold dear,  
he wanted to erase what happened  
he wanted his brother here

As the eldest lay weeping  
the other angels emerged  
The youngest ran out  
and cried for the fallen.  



End file.
